Ryou
by Rortan
Summary: As the Mew Mews are resuming their normal lives after the Battle aginst Deep Blue, a mysterious yet familier alien form Ryous past, is seeking revenge...
1. A Normal Day

Ryou

I intented for the Mew Mew project to do good, to do justice just like my father wanted. I wanted him to be proud of me, now he would be ashamed if he saw me now, his son failed. The Mew Mews are going to die and it's all my fault. No, i musn't allow this. I created them and so, i shall protect them.

A FEW WEEKS BEFORE

CAFE MEW MEW

It was quiter than usual, rush hour was long over. All the students were all gone from the cafe as they all had somewhere to go. Except me, thought Ichigo. She had to stay here and do all the work...as usual.

The cafe became so predictable. Mint woild sit in the corner and drink her tea because it was her "special time". Lettuce was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Good girl, good girl, thought Ichigo. Pudding going ahead showing off on a ball while carrying several plates, eveyone ignoring her, causing her to be annoyed but insisted on continuing anyway. Zakuro was too busy today to help at the cafe, off doing some shoot or promotion or whatever. Great, more work for me then, Ichigo sighed and continued to sweep the floors. She was so busy that she did not hear Ryou enter the room.

"Still working pretty hard, hai?" he said. Ichigo jumped and turned towards the corrider he was at. "Really? I hadn't noticed." she replyed. Ryou laughed and crossed his arms. "I know you are and i know why you're sarcastic and you've got a good reason. You work very hard and you are a very good leader, all the others look up to you, espically little Pudding." he said. Ichigo was surprised at this. "Really? Even Zakuro??" she asked. Ryou nodded. "She has her own portion of respect for you, hai. You're a good rolemodel some might say." he stated. Ichigo blushed. Ryou compliment her??? Hey wait a minute..

"Why you being so nice to me all of a sudden??" she said. He looked taken back, good, Ichigo thought. "Can't i say nice things every once in a while, no?" he said. Ichigo stared at him. "No." she said, coldly. Again, Ryou laughed but cut it short when he saw the angered expression on her face. "Fine, I'll cut the flattery and go straight to the point. I want you to work the early shift tommorrow." he said. What!!!, Ichigo thought. "But I can't do that shift! I have a date with Masaya!" she wailed. A rare glimse of anger spread over Ryous face. "You cant _keep_ blowing off work for every goddamn date you organise with your lover boy. Be at work tommorrow, _sharp."_ he declared and walked off.

Ichigo was furious. How dare he, she thought, butt into my private life! One day I'll make him work when he wants to go out and....wait, when does Ryou ever go out? She continued on that thought when Lettuce entered the room. "Kensiwa Ichigo, are you alright? You look very much like a ichigo right now." Lettuce stated. "Huh? Oh, hey Lettuce. No no, I'm fine really! Just the stress of work!" Ichigo answered. "She's just mad because Ryou won't let her see Masaya tommorrow." Mint said, at the end of the other room. Crap, I forgot she was there, Ichigo cursed. Lettuce smiled. "Don't worry, we'll help you so you can leave early and go see him. Isn't that right Mint?" she said. Mint moaned. "Yeah, whatever." was all the response they got before she walked off. "I'll help! I'll help!" shouted a small but loud person. Ichigo smiled. "Origato, Pudding." she said.

AN STRANGE WORLD COVERED WITH PILLARS RECOVERING

A tall, blue haired alien with giant ears was floating in the air. He was looking apon a emerging screen of the Cafe Mew Mew. He smiled at what he saw. In his hand that he raised, was a shining crystal. They are the ones, he thought. Their power is strong and forever growing. And soon, it'll all be mine. At last, we will have our revenge.


	2. Voice From the Past

CAFE MEW MEW BASEMENT

Keiichiro was staring at a computer screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. On the screen, several coloured bar charts were shooting up and down. In fact, he was shocked. Ryou entered the room.

"Everything alright? You seem a bit off." He said. He got no reply so he walked over to his seat to see his face. It was glued onto the screen. Ryou was surprised so he looked at the screen and he too, was shocked. "This can't be!" he cried. Keiichiro shook his head. "I can't believe it either, the…the computer must be wrong. There can't be such a strong energy of Mew Aqua left!" he said. Ryou nodded. "Most of the Aqua was destroyed a long time ago; there can't be such a high source of it." He said. Keiichiro looked at him, worried. "Where are all the girls?" he asked. Ryou gestured towards the café. "They're all in there except Zakuro, whom is at a private shoot but she's still in Tokyo, nonetheless." Ryou replied.

"Wherever it is, is unclear. But it's here in Tokyo, one way or another." Said Keiichiro. "Perhaps it's not in our universe." Suggested Ryou. Keiichiro gasped. "It couldn't be a predasite or an alien or…" he stumbled. "Or maybe, it's our friends, the Cyniclons." Said Ryou with his eyes closed, head down and with a smile. "I…Ehh...yeah I didn't think of that!" laughed Keiichiro. Ryou snorted. Then, a beeping was heard from behind Keiichiro. He swept around on his chair and starting typing. Ryou rushed to his chair. "What is it?" he asked. "We're getting a signal through somehow. This has never happened before. Whoever this is is pretty powerful..." Keiichiro said. Both looked at each other, worryingly.

"Do you recognize my voice, Shirogane-son? It's been a while…" a coarse voice came from the screen. Ryou jumped back. "That voice…Pai?" he stumbled. "It's been a while indeed," said the voice, "I have been surprised about your Mew Mew Project, Dr. Shirogane. It's been very effective, I'm impressed I must say, Dr. Shirogane…"

Why does he keep calling me that?, thought Ryou. "So impressed that, I would like to intervene, interact with your precious Mew Mews, test their strength since that last battle, they have gotten a lot stronger. I'll be at Tokyo Bay or better, my minions. And hurry it up or I'll have to simply destroy the Bay and everyone near it. Send the girls down, I'll be looking forward to the treat Dr. Shirogane…" said the voice and then it was cut. Keiichiro looked at Ryou. "Get me the goddamned Mew Mews."


	3. A Meeting at the Docks

TOKYO BAY

Two floating aliens were waiting over the Dock. Both looked similar, wore black vests, had long, red wavy hair and were tall. It had been a few minutes or so since the Voices message to Ryou. Both were getting impatient and were thinking of the Voices promise if the Mew Mews were late.

"God those Mew chicks take forever don't 'ey?" said the one on the left. "Hai, but remember they take their time when transforming ya see." the other one said. "Ah ri', the Boss said so." "Say what's the whole interest the boss has in those gals anyway?" said the left one. "I ain't sure but something ta do wi' the Boss' past or so. All to do wi' that Shirogane chap." the other answered.

"Hey! I hope you're done talking up there!" shouted a loud, squeaky voice. Both aliens looked downwards towards the wooden dock. Five girls-wearing very skimpy costumes, the one on the left thought,-appeared. No doubt the Mew Mews. "Ah ri', the Mew Mews made, how ya girls?" the left alien said. The Mew Mews were taken back. "Oh shut up trying to "charm" the girls, Hidari, we've got worked to do" said the right one. "Ah ya never give me any fun, Migi!" said Hidari. Migi rolled his eyes.

"Say whats the whole point here, I want answers!" said the very loud Pudding. "Oi! Who's the very impatient little bitch eh?" said Hidari. Pudding turned red. "Hey listen here! What's the big holdup here! I wanna fight! You'll regret the day calling Pudding Fong a bi-" "PUDDING!" screamed Lettuce. Pudding looked at her. "Hey he started it!"

"Listen up you imbeciles, we are here to test your might, will and skill so come on and show us what you got." said Migi. "Yeah" This is only the reason I got out of bed this morning ya know." declared Hidari. Ichigo looked around. "Say where's your boss Pai? He said he'll be watching, no?" she said. Both aliens looked puzzled.

"Who?" they asked. Zakuro looked uneasy. "You know, tall guy, purple hair, big ears?" she said. Hidari frowned. "Are ya sure yer not referning to yerself there, missy?" he sniggered. Zakuro crenched her fist. "Alright! Listen to me, noone _ever _talks to me like that, got it? You cocky little fu-" Lettuce shut her mouth closed wit her hand.

"Enough talk! Lets fight!" screamed Ichigo.


End file.
